


1:31 AM

by 101WingedWarrior101



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-18 23:53:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8180588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/101WingedWarrior101/pseuds/101WingedWarrior101
Summary: Pure sadness and angst.... ;;I hope you enjoy~ XDThis is crosspisted from AFF and can also be found on Wattpad





	

'I still can't believe it.

That when I open my eyes you aren't there.'

Gone. 

He's gone.

Gone.

His other half. 

Forever. 

WAE?!

Why is the world so cruel?!

Giving him a taste of happiness, then tearing it away. 

'Even though It'll be hard, my memory from that time

When I see it later, even when I empty out the sad memories'

I will remember.

I promise.

It's hard. 

HARD.

But I will.

I will never forget. 

'I am always drowned in memories of you

I get exhausted but I look for traces of you again.'

The picture on the wall.

Your shampoo. 

All your books I've been reading, over and over. 

'You have to stay well don't even get sick

The way you smile don't ever lose that'

Why didn't you listen?

Why not?

Why?!

'If it ever gets hard you can come back to me

I am here like always for you

I will never leave'

I will wait.

Wait.

'Waiting for you'

Until I join you.

Until the day we meet again.

'I am always drowned in memories of you

I get exhausted but I look for traces of you again.'

Every day.

You are everywhere.

In everything I do.

Forever reminding me.

'You have to stay well don't even get sick

The way you smile don't ever lose that'

 

But you did.

And it broke me.

And my heart.

'If it ever gets hard you can come back to me

I am here like always for you' 

Always. 

Every day. 

Waiting. 

Hoping. 

Wishing. 

But knowing. 

Knowing. 

Knowing it's impossible. 

'Though you changed everything for me

Since you are not here

I can't do anything'

You did.

I changed.

But now, I have no way to change.

So I'm stuck here.

In this never ending cycle of tears and pain and sorrow.

Because you were the only one.

The only one who could change me.

'Can't forget about you but'

Even though how hard I try

You are getting further away'

I can't and I won't.

By every second, I feel as if you are further away.

But you are already as far away as you can be.

'I again

Trust that you return to me why'

Why do I trust.

Because I can't.

You will never come back.

But I still trust.

'Come back to me please now matter how long it takes

Come back to me I don't want to let you go'

It's impossible.

People pity me.

I see it in their eyes.

In how they act around me.

As if a mention of you can break me.

But how do you break one who's already broken?

'You have to stay well don't even get sick

The way you smile don't ever lose that'

You promised.

You said we would never break up.

And I believed.

Because we were madly in love.

I still am.

I remember when I fell.

The first time we touched.

The first time you said my name.

"Choi Youngjae"

'If it gets hard you can come back to me 

I am here like always here for you'

It was like magic.

And I was ecstatic.

We promised the day we got together.

Trying to plan.

Plan for every outcome.

But we forgot one.

The most important one.

Death.

'I will never leave'

When you died, I broke.

It wasn't supposed to happen.

We were the vocal line couple.

Im Jaebum and Choi Youngjae.

But it all changed in a couple of seconds.

Because of one thing.

One word.

One idea.

Death.

**Author's Note:**

> Well. Hello.
> 
> How did I end up writing this?! *sobs*
> 
> I'm sorry. This is so short... ;;
> 
> But I hope you enjoyed~! 
> 
> Warrior Out!


End file.
